


Ma-Nipulation

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Pour Ma' les émotions sont toujours fortes.





	Ma-Nipulation

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Manipulation émotionnelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnage :** Ma Possum  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "…Moi aussi", murmure Musashi pour répondre à la déclaration que Hiruma ne fera jamais. »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Smotherly Love_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ma ne fera jamais de mal à aucun de ses enfants. Au contraire, elle est là pour protéger ses enfants. Et tous les petits qui ont besoin d’être protégés deviennent ses enfants. Elle les aime autant que s’ils étaient les siens. Voire même plus.

Ça n’est pas grave si elle n’est pas capable de les protéger physiquement de tous les dangers du dehors. Pour qu’ils soient en sécurité, il suffit qu’elle le convainque de toujours rester près d’elle, dans ses jupes, là où il ne peut rien leur arriver.  
Avec des mots, avec des gestes, elle leur construit une forteresse.


End file.
